sandguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Early in the Mourning
Early in the Mourning is the eleventh episode of the third season of Sandguardians and the forty-third overall. Plot In the underground chamber, Winters scolds Sydney for not completing the construction on the pod, though Sydney assures him that the pod is still ready for testing. Winters then inserts the Life Saver inside the pod, having placed it back in its original state. Johnson, also present, asks Winters what exactly the pod is. Winters explains that the pod is a hub for human augmentation and elaborates that it will use the Life Saver's energy to turn ONC soldiers into super soldiers. Concerned, Johnson tells Winters that performing human augmentation without UNSC jurisdiction is illegal though Winters does not show any sign of concern. Winters then orders an ONC guard, also present, to step inside the pod. When the guard hesitates Sydney assures the guard that the pod is safe. As a result, the guard steps inside the pod and is immediately imbued with energy. However, the guard quickly begins yelling in pain as the large amounts of energy overwhelm him. Sydney shuts off the pod and the guard runs out. As Sydney and Johnson rush to the guard's aid the guard tells them that he can't see or breathe. Winters then blames Sydney for the failure but Sydney fires back, blaming Winters. The two argue until Johnson gets their attention, just as the guard takes his final breaths and dies. Meanwhile, Dax awakens at DotCom in front of Nash, Jason, Ichabod, and Gates. They show relief at the fact that he is okay and explain that he passed out. Nash then punishes Icky and Gates for their attempt to leave by having them run fifteen laps around the compound. After they leave, Dax tries to explain himself but instead gives Nash his condolences over McGrath's death. After Nash leaves, Jason expresses his relief that Dax is okay and explains that Legend carried him in. Surprised, Dax quickly discovers Legend standing above him. Jason then leaves to give the two some alone time. Legend attempts to make small talk with Dax but the latter insensibly thanks him for carrying him in and leaves. Legend, however, tells Dax that despite him not considering him his leader anymore, he still considers Dax one of his men and won't leave him behind. Dax appreciates Legend's words but knows he won't work alongside the Guardians and tells him to simply leave if he wants to, adding that he doesn't care anymore. In another part of the compound, Mickey and Bartholomew end a transmission with a fellow Guardian, who gives his condolences to Nash's loss. Claire and Miller appear behind the two and give their condolences as well. After expressing their appreciation, Mickey and Bart reveal to the two a sewage pipeline that leads to a purification facility. Surprised, Claire asks why they are showing them this. Mickey explains that he doesn't want the Sandbox troops to get hurt, as things will only get more dangerous, and gives them an opportunity to escape if they want. However, Claire and Miller refuse to leave, displaying their loyalty towards Mickey and Bart. Mickey then asks about Gates and Icky, knowing that they wanted to leave. Claire decides not to tell them of the pipeline since they all need each other's help. Mickey then thanks them for their decision, expressing his admiration. Unbeknownst to the four, Legend watches attentively from nearby. He then looks off into the distance and sees Nash walking towards the beach. Nash continues towards the beach and finds Allan staring at the ocean in solitude. She thanks him for helping Dax, but Allan blames himself for doing nothing while McGrath was in danger. He yells in regret over McGrath's video, prompting Nash to ask him about it. Allan tells her that Ray and O'Neal, two Guardians, sent him the video along with data on an underground ONC ice base, but the two haven't been heard from in a while. Nash then reveals that she saw Ray and O'Neal's corpses at Seal's old lab and that the underground base is underneath it. In response, Allan concludes that Winters is up to something at the old lab since McGrath, Ray, and O'Neal were all found dead there and tells Nash that they can gain some clarity on the issue at the rendezvous at Guardian HQ. When Nash agrees, Allan states that they kill Bernard; since they can't get any information from him, keeping him alive is pointless. Seal suddenly appears behind the two and agrees to kill Bernard. Characters ONC *Winters *Sydney *Johnson *ONC Guard Guardians *Dax *Nash *Jason *Mickey *Bartholomew *Miller *Claire *Allan *Seal *Ray (Flashback only) *O'Neal (Flashback only) *Guardian (Voice only) Red Team *Gates Blue Team *Ichabod *Legend Transcript *'' (Final draft)'' *'' (Early draft)'' Music *"Awkward Meeting" by Kevin MacLeod *"Day of Chaos" by Kevin MacLeod *"Long Note One" by Kevin MacLeod *"Hypnothis" by Kevin MacLeod *"Unity (Light)" by Kevin MacLeod *"Steel and Seething" by Kevin MacLeod *"Stale Mate" by Jingle Punks Trivia *The POV shot of Dax opening his eyes occurs for a second time this season. The first time being in Imprisoned. *The identities of the two dead Guardians that Nash, Jason, Dax, and Seal find in Loved and Lost are revealed to be named Ray and O'Neal. *An early draft of this episode's script had a few significant changes. Originally, Claire and Jason were the ones who were told about the alternate escape route by Mickey and Bart, until it was changed to Claire and Miller. Watch the Episode Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes